


Blue Skies

by Derpy_is_awesome



Series: The Colors of the Rainbow [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Sky - Freeform, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Keith could see the clouds.Watched the sky.Vision filled with blue.Blue, blue, blue, so much blue he felt he could drown in it.
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), implied
Series: The Colors of the Rainbow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803106
Comments: 24
Kudos: 59





	Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is angsty, and yes I obviously have like a thing for Keith getting hurt and Lance worrying/grieving/getting protective/etc  
> If you like that too then hey enjoy
> 
> Drop a comment/kudos if you enjoy, I love being able to chat in the comments :)
> 
> Also, TW for;  
> Character Death, Character Injury
> 
> There's nothing graphic (or too graphic I should say, it doesn't seem graphic to me), but I still thought I should put this here just in case

  
  


Keith could see the clouds.

Watched the sky.

Vision filled with blue.

Blue, blue,  _ blue _ , so much blue he felt he could drown in it.

There was a gentle breeze.

No sun in sight.

Keith's hair felt matted to his forehead, breaths slightly uneven.

He'd been running.

Running up an unnaturally smooth hill with his eyes glued to the sky. Amethyst irises stuck in the oceans of blue.

Clouds drifted through the blue lazily, a large swath of clouds catching Keith's gaze for a few moments before the blue was demanding his attention once more, and the breeze tugged the clouds away.

Keith inhaled deeply, feeling his chest rise and fall. 

His breath hitched on the exhale, eyes closing before they snapped open again, stubbornly looking to the blue again.

The sky looked darker.

"The sky's so beautiful today." 

His voice was distant. Keith assumed he was simply drifting through his own headspace.

The reply that came didn't startle him, nor did the light touch of fingers against his shoulder. "Yeah?" Lance's figure dipped down from where he stood and the Cuban settled down next to Keith.

Where Keith was lying down against the ground with his back growing warm and his legs spread leisurely, Lance was sitting upright, one knee propped up with an arm resting on it lazily, his other leg stretched out and pressed lightly against Keith's while his opposite arm merely supported his weight.

Lance wasn't looking at the sky, "What's so beautiful about it?"

Keith didn't hesitate, "It’s just so... Blue. Blue like your eyes. Blue like—" he paused, feeling his brows furrow.

"... Like the ocean," he finished uncertainly, eyelids drooping somewhat as he tried to figure out what he'd been about to say.

Lance's chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts.

If he heard how strained the noise was, Keith didn't mention it.

"Stare at my eyes a lot, Kogane?" Lance teased, eyes still ignoring the sky in order to watch Keith, and when Keith locked gazes with him Lance smiled fondly.

Keith returned the smile, feeling his cheeks warm before he looked back to the sky.

It was getting darker.

Blue fading to violet fading to black. Keith assumed night was falling when Lance shifted, moving so he was leaning over Keith, expression suddenly more serious than before.

His eyes were shining.

Keith wondered how they still seemed to reflect so much light even as darkness settled around them.

Lance shifted again and Keith jolted slightly in surprise when the Cuban easily moved one leg over Keith's hips, straddling him.

Keith blushed, but it was starting to become difficult to make out Lance's features, difficult to focus.

Keith's chest heaved for breath, even as Lance simply sat there for a moment.

Then there was a voice.

A girl by the sound's of it, distressed and panicked, and then Lance was shouting.

Everything changed instantly.

The grassy hill that had felt suspiciously smooth under Keith's bare — no, gloved — hands turned into cold metal. The sky was no longer blue, but no stars shone in its depths. Lance was no longer smiling, eyes no longer shiny with happiness and fondness but tears, his hands tightly gripping Keith's shoulders.

Keith vaguely wondered why Lance was straddling him as he slowly returned to himself, the pleasant vision leaving him behind somewhat as Lance slapped at his right cheek. Hard.

Keith hissed in pain, chest heaving and suddenly everything burned, veins lighting up as lightning scorched through him, violently spasming and banging his head against the ground harshly before the pain receded a tad, leaving Keith whining pitifully.

It was when the pain faded that little bit that Keith noticed Lance was shushing him, tears running down his face and a hand leaving Keith's shoulder to cradle his head.

"Stop," Lance croaked pitifully, "you're hurting yourself."

Keith whined again, unable to speak through the remaining shocks and pinches. He guessed Lance was where he was to prevent Keith from moving.

Then another voice, Allura he recognized blearily, interrupted his hazy train of thought.

"You have to get out of the base! Hunk and I cannot hold them off any longer! What happened?!"

Then, a blurry outline of Pidge danced at the edges of his vision. 

"Keith is down!" She wailed, clearly distraught and sobbing uncontrollably as she rushed to finish what she'd started, a data chip rapidly filling up with information.

Keith's sacrifice to protect her would not be in vain.

"He-He — A druid struck him down! It was aiming for me when he pushed me out of the way — and there's blood — so much blood, he's dying and—"

"He's not dying!" Lance's voice was pitched in a fearsome snarl and Pidge flinched, sobbing again but Lance looked unapologetic. His fingers dug harshly into Keith's shoulders, but he couldn't feel it.

"Keith is not dying, Pidge! He can't. We've come too far into this damn war together as a team, as a family, for him to die! Keith's not dying! You're not dying!" He shouted, his final sentence directed at Keith, who could only chuckle weakly.

Stars were beginning to twinkle in his vision.

But they weren't his average stars.

No.

While the sky was glaringly white, the stars were black. Black dots that twinkled in his vision and pulsed bigger and brighter with each passing heartbeat.

But then again, that did mean they weren't getting big very fast.

"Keith, open your eyes! Right fucking now!" There was another hard slap to his cheek, and Keith knew it was supposed to rouse him with the pain it induced but he didn't feel anything.

It was all going numb.

"Keith? Keith! Keith, no! No, no no no! Keith, wake the fuck up!"

Pidge was still wailing even as she removed the data chip and deleted the information from Galran databases.

Keith felt pride swell in his chest at their victory.

No matter how short-lived it would be.

"The sky... 's lookin' pretty..." Keith slurred, watching as blue filled his vision one last time.

Blue filled with pain. With panic. With dread and despair and fear. With love. With heartbreak.

Blue filled with  _ Lance _ . Lance in his entirety, his soul, something Keith wished he had more time to get to know.

Pidge was coming into his view as well, trembling and he smiled at her.

He wondered hazily if he should be upset that she didn't smile back.

"Keith... Please, please don't do this." She choked on her breath, falling to her knees next to Lance and sobbing. She huddled close to the Red Paladin, curled in on herself and Keith felt bad.

Felt guilty for leaving them.

But it was better him than Pidge.

Lance was staring at him, blue encompassing Keith's vision as night fell all around him.

Finally, Lance spoke again, voice soft, defeated, "What's so pretty about the sky, Red?"

Keith could feel the electricity of the Druid's fatal hit buzzing through him. Recognized the warmth around him was a pool of his own blood. Realized his hair was matted to his skin from sweat and blood, blood that was red.

_ Red, red, red. _

"Blue..." He mumbled weakly in reply. Lance's breath hitched, and Keith was distraught as fresh waves of tears rolled down the male’s face.

The tears streaked from his eyes.

_ Eyes that were blue, blue, blue. So very blue that Keith was drowning. Drowning as red bubbled up in his own throat, spilling past his lips and leaking down his chin.  _

_ Blue eyes fell closed, Lance wailing his heartbreak as Keith felt himself slipping. _

_ And the blue was fading. _

_ Blue fading to violet fading to black. _

_ Black. _

_ Darkness.  _

Night _. _

Keith could see no more stars in this eternal night.


End file.
